


Pirating Is The New Volleyball

by SatyrSyd37



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (more tags to come for characters and relationships too), Action, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bickering, Boats and Ships, Dorks, Drabble Collection, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Marooned, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatyrSyd37/pseuds/SatyrSyd37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said you were a pirate – are you really? You don’t seem like a pirate.”<br/>“…I don’t actually have a crew…” Hinata muttered.<br/>“Wonderful!” Tanaka announced.<br/>“Wonderful?”<br/>Tanaka placed his hands on Hinata’s shoulders, looking at Hinata with a crazy grin on his face. “How would you like to join the crew of the Karasuno?”</p><p>(A series of drabbles about <strike>volleyball</strike> pirate boys getting into trouble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Aboard the Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for reading! This is going to be a bunch of drabbles about my volleyball boys...except in this AU they're 17th century pirate boys! In a kind of Pirates of the Caribbean AU, I guess.
> 
> I'm going to try to do some pairings later on, and don't expect a consistent storyline, but don't be surprised if you get a half-assed one at some point. Basically, I'm just going to see how this goes. If you are willing to bear with me, make sure you subscribe to this fic! Kudos and comments/critiques are greatly appreciated!
> 
> (also I'm [satyrsyd37](http://satyrsyd37.tumblr.com/) on tumblr feel free to hmu)

As the sun rose over the deep blue water, Hinata could finally see the shape of an island forming on the horizon, a black shadow against the pale blue sky. He’d waited up all night, keeping watch in the crow’s nest, for his first glimpse of Tortuga.

“Guys! Guys! Wake up!” A grin split across Hinata’s face. “We’re here! Look – it’s Tortuga! We’re finally here!”

“Oi! Keep it down!” His friend Kouji climbed out from below deck, followed by a very sleepy Yukitaka. “We hear you!”

Hinata was too busy staring at the island slowly blooming before him to pay them any attention. They’d traveled across a whole ocean to be here, weeks and weeks or hunger and coldness and wetness, and now they’d finally arrived.

Laughing, Hinata climbed down the mast and joined his friends. “Can you guys believe it? We’re finally here!”

“Not quite, Hinata,” Yukitaka said. “I’d estimate we still have about – ”

“Half an hour before we get to shore?” Hinata interrupted. “I know, I know, I just can’t help it, I’m so excited!!”

Kouji put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “I know that we’ve gotten this far to achieve your goal…but are you sure…?”

Hinata looked Kouji square in the eyes and nodded. “Of course I’m sure. This is what I’ve been dreaming about since – since forever! I’ve practiced my sword fighting and I learned how to sail and all about trade and cannons and the ocean. You guys have helped me travel across the world so I could come to Tortuga to become a pirate! There’s no way I’m giving up now.”

Yukitaka rubbed his hands together nervously. “Are you sure? It’s really dangerous out here and we don’t want you to get hurt…you could always join us and become merchants!”

Hinata sighed. His friends, as loyal as they were, never quite understood his fascination with piracy. He didn’t blame them – there were very few people in his little Scottish hometown that understood the brilliant life pirates led.

That was something Hinata had discovered when he was little and the crop gone bad in his town, leaving them in conditions that neared poverty. Out of the blue, quite literally, a pirate by the name of the Small Giant arrived bearing a small fortune for the town. He was captain of a crew that raided the Caribbean, but he had brought back treasure to his hometown after all that time. Hinata had heard gossip about the dangerous and bountiful life he lived, and that was when Hinata decided he had to become a pirate too.

“How could I settle for a merchant’s life when the life of a pirate so close now?” he asked. He hopped onto the edge of the deck and explained feverously, “I want to be like the Small Giant – I want to steal riches from the Spanish, to gain the skill to win every sword fight, to be part of a crew that becomes glorious. I want merchants and pirates alike to quake when they hear the name of our ship! I want – _ahhh_!”

Hinata lost his footing and tumbled into the ocean.

_Not again._

Immediately Hinata felt the icy water seep into his clothes. He pulled himself to the surface, forcing himself to kick his arms and legs despite the paralyzing cold. Luckily he hadn’t landed too far from the ship.

“Hinata!” Yukitaka called from the deck. He threw a rope down to Hinata, who grabbed onto the rope and pulled himself back up onto the deck.

Once he finally reached the edge, he climbed over and flopped onto the ground, panting heavily. His arms and legs felt like lead. Unfortunately it wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling.

Kouji raised his eyebrow and looked down at Hinata. “I don’t know how much success you’ll have as a pirate if you can’t even keep yourself from falling off the ship.”

 

 

After Hinata said his goodbyes and thank yous to his friends, since they’d only come to drop him off, Hinata did a little exploring.

The first thing Hinata discovered about Tortuga was that it was _huge_. It wasn’t so much that the island itself was huge – rather it was packed with people and buildings and rocks. There were lots of craggy rocks on the island that Hinata made sure not to trip over.

The second thing Hinata discovered wasn’t so much of a discovery as a realization. Ten minutes after arriving when he was chasing after some bald guy who’d stolen his small bag of coins, he’d realized the island was populated with _pirates_. Pirates who were very good at stealing.

“Hey! Come back here!” Hinata shouted as he weaved through the crowd, pushing people aside to try and keep up with the thief.

“Ha! As if I’d let some pipsqueak catch up to me!” the bald man shouted.

“Gwah!!!” Hinata gave a burst of energy and jumped on the thief, tackling him to the ground.

They tumbled off the path and into a rocky clearing, Hinata landing on top of the thief.

“Ha! I got you! You shouldn’t mess with a pirate! Gimme my money back!” he demanded, gripping him by his shirt collar.

“Heh.” The other man smirked. He reached his left hand into his inner pocket and pulled out Hinata’s money. He held it above his head, parallel to the ground, far out of Hinata’s reach. “You don’t look like much of a pirate.”

“Hey!” Hinata cursed his small stature and moved so he held the thief down with one hand and reached for the bag with the other. His fingers could almost reach, just barely –

Suddenly the weight under him shifted and Hinata felt himself being flipped over. He smacked onto his back and a cold line nudged his throat.

The thief looked down on him with a crazy grin on his face, holding a knife against his throat with one hand while dangling Hinata’s money in the other. “Sorry, but pirate or not, I, Tanaka Ryūnosuke, would never let some measly kid – _ouch_!“

Hinata kneed the thief in the groin and scrambled out from underneath him while snatching the money from his grip. He started to run when he felt the money fly out of his grip. He watched as it soared in front of him and stuck to a tree – a knife holding it in place.

Hinata gulped and turned around. “Wow – that was so cool!”

The thief – Tanaka – twirled another knife in his hand with a smirk. Now, Hinata could see he had several of them in his belt. “Not bad yourself, kid.”

Hinata narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. “Stop calling me kid.”

Tanaka waltzed past Hinata to dig his knife out of the tree. Not wanting to incur the wrath of his knives, Hinata held his stance.

“You said you were a pirate – are you really? You don’t seem like a pirate.” Tanaka said.

“Well I am!” Hinata exclaimed. “Well…not exactly…”

Tanaka turned around. “Not exactly?”

“…I don’t actually have a crew…” he muttered.

“Wonderful!” Tanaka announced, throwing his arms open, a knife in each hand.

“Wonderful?” Hinata wondered aloud.

Tanaka placed his hands on Hinata’s shoulders so he could feel the hilt of the knives against his skin. He looked at Hinata with a crazy grin on his face. “How would you like to join the crew of the Karasuno?”

 

 

As they made their way to the port, Tanaka explained that he was recruiting new crew members.

“Yeah, we’re suppose to look for the real experienced ones, the ones with a name, but all those pirates have their own ships. Plus they’re all mean fuckers. Besides, I think you show a lot of promise! I’m sure the Captain will welcome you aboard!”

Hinata thought that a ‘welcome’ aboard a pirate ship wasn’t very pirate-like, but Hinata wasn’t going to complain.

“Here we are.” Tanaka pointed to a ship at the very edge of the port. “That right there’s the Karasuno.”

“Wow.” The ship was huge and black. White sails reached up towards the heavens, and an orange flag with a black bird on it flapped in the wind. Hinata ran up to get a closer look. Carved into the bow was a bird taking flight, its beak open mid-caw. He could hear voices booming from on deck.

“Well, you ready?” Tanaka stood by a plank leading up to the ship.

Hinata nodded eagerly and followed him up onto the deck.

 _I can’t believe this is finally happening!_ Honestly, Hinata felt a little nervous. He was inexperienced compared to everyone else, but knew he had spirit and drive and he was willing to do whatever it took to become the best pirate he could be.

The deck was bigger than any ship’s he’d ever been on. Barrels and rope and net crowded the edges, and a hatch was open in the middle of it. On the right was a door Hinata guessed led to the Captain’s quarters, and stairs on the side of the door led to the wheel. Several masts popped up from the deck, with the crow’s nest at the very top of the middle one. It was higher than Hinata had ever climbed before.

Three men sat near the stairs by the captain’s quarters. One with long brown hair and freckles talked to another with short blonde hair and glasses. Freckles seemed a little anxious while Blondey looked bored.

The other man sat far away from the other two on the very top step. He had black hair and blue eyes and stared angrily at his feet. A huge sword lay threateningly beside him. Hinata would be sure to watch out for that guy; he seemed scary.

“I’m back!” Tanaka shouted. “And I brought a child with me!”

“ _Oi!”_

A man with a large black Captain’s hat and a long black coat walked out of the cabin, his face in his hand. “Please don’t tell me you stole an _actual child_...”

He looked up and sighed with relief when he saw Hinata. “Thank god.”

“Hinata, this is Captain Sawamura Daichi,” Tanaka said. The Captain smiled and firmly shook his hand.

“So, Hinata, how many years of experience have you had on a pirate ship?” he asked.

Hinata blushed. “Um…none.”

The Captain’s smile waivered, but only for a second. “…we can work with that.” Hinata could tell his words were hollow.

Another man came up to them, this one with bright silver hair. “That’s four new recruits total, right Daichi?”

The Captain nodded.

“Everyone’s back now, so how about you give them the rundown while we prepare to leav.”

“Good idea, Suga.”

The three other men that had been sitting on the stairs approached them, and Hinata stood in line next to them. He was disappointed fine out they were all much taller than him.

The silver haired man, Suga, leaned in and whispered in Hinata’s ear: “Don’t worry, you’re not the shortest. Just wait until you meet Noya.”

Suga stepped away and winked. Hinata smiled at him, relieved that for once, he wouldn’t be the shortest.

The Captain clapped his hands together and announced to them, “Welcome aboard the Karasuno. I’d like to personally welcome you aboard my ship. I consider my crew my family, and I hope that in time, you all will come to see this crew as your family as well.”

Daichi paced in front of them, looking them all in the eye. “However, you are expected to keep up with a tough schedule. Cleaning, rigging the sails, swabbing the deck and many other tasks will be delegated to you in addition to stealing and plundering other ships.”

The Captain halted in place and leaned in towards the new recruits. With a harsh edge to his voice and a glint of wrath in his eye, he said, “And if any of you dare to betray me or any other member of this crew, I will personally slit your throat. Are we clear?”

 “Yes sir!” Four voices rang across the deck.

Hinata wanted to jump with joy – he finally had his chance! Everything he’d been through had led him here, to this moment on this deck with this crew. Hinata didn’t know what to expect from here, but he knew that, like Daichi said, this crew would become his family.

 “Alright, then, let’s get sailing!”


	2. The 'Get Along' Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagehina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: If the chapter is pairing centric, the pairing will be in the summary. 
> 
> Wow this chapter was...longer than I expected to be. But that's good, I suppose...? Also, from here on out, the plot will hope all over the place and it will be more drabble-like. Probably.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one too!

Hinata had been a pirate for a week. One week. He had thought that, by now, he’d have started to fit in, to make friends with the others and begin to acclimate to the pirate lifestyle.

He had been very wrong.

He didn’t get along with any of the new recruits, with whom he shared his quarters. Tsukishima was a sarcastic asshole who liked to tease everyone except Yamaguchi. Hinata supposed he could have gotten along with Yamaguchi, but he was always so close to Tsukishima that Hinata was less inclined to talk to him.

Worst of all was Kageyama.

“He’s a self-centered dumbass! He thinks I’m useless because I’ve never been on a pirate ship before which is really dumb because I’ve been more help than he has so far! All he does is skulk and brag and wave his stupid sword around. He always has this look on his face like he wants to kill someone! Plus he has the hammock above mine and he’s kinda big so I’m always afraid the hammock’s going to break and he’s going to fall on me in the middle of the night.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya listened as Hinata ranted about Kageyama while they cleaned the cannons bellow deck.

“I think you should give him a chance,” Noya advised. “He does seem like a jerk, but it’s only been a week.”

“Yeah, a horrible week, thanks to him,” Hinata muttered, scrubbing the barrel more fiercely than before, imaging the cast iron was Kageyama’s dumb face.

His terrible opinion of Kageyama had been cemented the very first day. He’d tried to give him a chance when they had first made introductions.

“I’m Hinata,” he had held out his hand for the dark haired man to shake, offering a wide, toothy grin. The guy had looked scary, but Hinata never judged people on their looks. “Nice to meet you, I’m glad we’re both part of this crew together!”

At first, Kageyama looked shocked. His deep blue eyes widened as he stared at Hinata’s outstretched hand.

“Um…” Hinata withdrew his hand awkwardly when it was clear the other man wasn’t going to shake it. “I didn’t catch your name?”

“Why do you care?” he huffed.

Hinata frowned. “Jeez, I was just trying to be nice. And we’re going to be crewmates, so…”

For a moment, Kageyama looked confused and almost angry. Then he turned around and walked off, mumbling, “It’s Kageyama” as he left.

Already Hinata hadn’t been fond of Kageyama. His reluctance to get along with anyone really bugged Hinata, who always made an effort to try to make friends with everyone.

Even though he was disinclined to, Hinata gave Kageyama a second chance their very first night on board the Karasuno, when they’d been shown to their quarters. All the newcomers would share a room, and there were four hammocks already in place. The two others – Tsukishima and Yamaguchi – had already claimed the ones on the right by the time he and Kageyama arrived. Before he could turn to Kageyama and ask him which hammock he wanted, (Hinata really hoped he’d say the bottom because Hinata always liked to sleep in the top hammock), dumbass Kageyama climbed into the top hammock and lay down.

“Hey – wait!” Hinata scrambled next to Kageyama. He had to stand on his tiptoes to see his face, which really irked him almost as much as Kageyama’s attitude. He stared at Hinata sideways, with his mouth curled in a frown. Hinata pouted, “Aren’t you going to ask which one I want before you just pick one?”

Kageyama rolled over to face the wall and ignored him completely.

“Hey! Stop ignoring me! That’s really rude, you know!”

“We’re pirates. Pirates are rude. Get over it,” he mumbled.

“Ha!” Tsukishima guffawed from the other side of the room. “Well said, King. I guess you would know best about rudeness.”

Kageyama whipped his head around, eyeing Tsukishima with contempt. He had a deathly glare on his face. “ _Shut your fucking mouth.”_

Kageyama turned back to Hinata. Hinata couldn’t help but shrink a little under his terrifying look. “And you – why do you even care? Do _you_ want the top hammock?”

“M-maybe…”

“Too bad.”

“Wait – what? But you just asked – ”

“Just because I asked doesn’t mean – “

“Hey, don’t interrupt me! Besides, wouldn’t it have been best to ask beforehand?”

“It’s first come, first serve, idiot!”

“You two are idiots.” Tsukishima’s voice disrupted their argument, causing both of them to turn and glare at him. “Why are you fighting over the top hammock? Everyone knows the bottom one is much safer.”

“Then why do you have the top one?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and turned on his back. Hinata didn’t miss Yamaguchi on the bottom hammock, fighting back a smile, or his faint whisper of, “Thanks Tsukki,” under his breath.

After a bit more bickering, Hinata settled for the bottom hammock. Kageyama wouldn’t budge, so be thought it best to just wait it out for the time being. Maybe he could convince Kageyama to let him have it a little further down the road…

At least that’s what he first thought. But now, Hinata knew that would never happen.

Hinata threw down the cleaning rag in frustration. “He’s just…I try to get along with him, but he never listens! He’s never open reason! He’s just – ARGGG and GGAAHHH and UUUUGGGG, you know?”

Noya nodded understandingly. “I see.”

“If he was someone else, I’d tell you to beat him up – hell, I’d beat him up for you! But seeing as he’s a part of our crew…” Tanaka rubbed his chin in thought.

“I think you should go ask Suga,” Noya advised.

“Oh yeah! Suga’s great with stuff like that,” Tanaka agreed. “That was a great idea, Noya – bro fist!”

“Hell yeah!”

Hinata left them to finish cleaning up and went to find Suga. It was always hard to find Suga, Hinata has realized over the last week, because he was always jumping around, making sure everyone was doing their jobs properly.

Hinata was about ready to give up when he finally found him. In Hinata’s quarters. With Kageyama.

“Oh, Hinata, perfect timing! I was just telling Kageyama – “

“You messed up the sails!” Kageyama said accusingly.

Immediately Hinata went on the defensive. “What’re you talking about?”

“You didn’t tie the knots around the sail on the third mast tight enough! It fell down in the middle of the night.”

“You’re telling me it was too loose? Last night you told me it was too tight and yelled at me to fix it!”

“Well you obviously didn’t fix it right.”

“You should have known it was wrong!”

“Hey!” The Captain’s voice cut through their argument. He stepped into the room with his hands on his hips; evidently their yelling had drawn him down there. “What’s going on here?”

Suga sighed and informed him, “These two are fighting again.”

Hinata wasn’t paying attention to either of them. The bitter focus of his attention was Kageyama. “Don’t get mad at me, it was you who made me mess up!”

“I wasn’t the one who tied the knots, was I? It’s your fault!”

“SHUT. UP.” The Captain grabbed them both by the collar. “Stop arguing. I don’t care whose fault it is, okay? So shut it.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama reluctantly closed their mouths, choosing to glare at each other instead.

“Look, I know you guys are both new to this – ”

“I’m not new to this!” Kageyama protested.

“Yes. Yes you are. I know you’ve don’t this kind of thing before, but now you’re on _my_ ship. With _my_ rules. You’re new to them,” the Captain ran a hand over his face. “You’re both fine sailors, but you have to learn to get along.”

Hinata could never imagine that happening – not in a million years. Him, get along with that guy? No way. Not possible. Hinata had thought the Captain had good judgment, but if he thought Kageyama and he could get along? Maybe he didn’t after all…

“Daichi, I have an idea,” Suga said, and whispered into the Captain’s ear. The Captain’s face lit up. He had mischief in his eyes that caused a shiver to run down Hinata’s spine.

“Brilliant, Suga. Go tell Ennoshita we’re making a pit stop,” the Captain ordered.

“Aye aye.” Suga saluted him with a wink as he walked out.

Hinata gulped. He didn’t have a good feeling about where this was going.

 

The feeling in his gut, to put it shortly, hadn’t been wrong.

“Wait… _what_?”

Hinata and Kageyama stood dumbfounded on the edge of the tiny island, looking out at Daichi with similar expressions of disbelief.

“That’s right, you heard me,” Daichi called from the little boat he’d brought them here on. And then proceeded had proceeded to leave. “I’m leaving you guys here for a week. Alone. I want you guys to work things out between you two. If you make nice, I’ll let you both back on board. If not, you’ll both cease to be part of my crew.”

Stuck. On a deserted island. In the middle of the ocean. For a week. _With Kageyama._

“There’s rations and stuff on the island, you’ll be fine,” Daichi reassured as he started to row away.

“Wait – ”

“But – ”

“Have fun! And stay safe!” Hinata and Kageyama could only stare in shock as Daichi rowed away, getting smaller and smaller until he reached the Karasuno. And then they watched the Karasuno as it sailed away, until it was only a speck on the horizon.

Hinata sat down in the mud. “I can’t believe it…I can’t believe he just _left us here_!”

So this had been Suga’s idea. At first, Hinata thought Suga was a kind, good-hearted, pure person, but now he was having doubts.

He supposed he could understand why – quarreling shipmates were always a hazard. But did that really warrant for them to be deserted on an island, with only the directions ‘make nice’? He didn’t know how to have a normal conversation with Kageyama, let alone ‘make nice’! What were the Captain and Suga thinking?!

As much as Hinata resented it, he knew he’d have to try anyway. He’d try again with Kageyama, he’d give him another chance. It was the only choice he had; it was the only way he could be a pirate. And if he had to befriend Kageyama to do it, well then, Kageyama could consider himself Hinata’s lover for all he cared.

“He left us.” Hinata jumped when Kageyama spoke. He’d been so lost in his own thoughts he’d almost forgotten about the man standing next to him.

The look in Kageyama’s eyes, the desperation that comes when one is betrayed, the sorrow when they’re left alone…Hinata almost felt pity for him. Almost. “He’s going to come back, you know.”

Kageyama turned to him sharply, his face clouded with distress. “What if he doesn’t?”

The comment shot a pang of fear through Hinata. What if Kageyama was right, and they never saw the Karasuno again? _No, that won’t happen_. He tried to reassure Kageyama as well as himself when he said, “The Captain doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to leave us stranded.”

“But he…abandoned us.”

Kageyama watched the horizon intently, his brow furrowed in worry. This time, Hinata did feel a bit of pity. “Don’t look so distraught…!” Hinata urged, tugging on Kageyama’s sleeve.

“I mean, it’s only a week, right? Only one week and then he’ll be back and then we can be pirates again.” Hinata didn’t even know if he wanted that. Being a pirate hadn’t been as great as he thought it would have been. Maybe that was because they hadn’t raided any ships yet. “All we have to do is survive here together.”

“No it’s not. We have to get along by the end of it too.”

Hinata could sense the disdain in his voice. He stepped right in front of Kageyama and looked him in the eye. “Don’t say it like that! Don’t say it like you’ve given up already! I’m willing to try to get along if you are.”

Kageyama looked stunned.

“Well, are you?” Hinata demanded.

“Of course I am, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled back. Hinata beamed at him until Kageyama muttered softly, “I just…didn’t think you’d want to. Try and get along.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Hinata retorted. “You may smell like fish and have a temper like a raging shark, but if it means I can stay a pirate, I’ll put up with anything!”

“I don’t smell like fish,” Kageyama asserted.

“Kageyama, we _all_ smell like fish.”

“…well you smell like fish more.”

“No way! You’re way smellier…”

 

 

They’d managed to survive three days together. Three days of bickering and yelling, but somehow, it was different this time. Now that they had the common goal of staying alive, Hinata found it much easier to talk things through with Kageyama.

Daichi was right – in the middle of the island there was a big wooden box full of supplies: knives, ropes, blankets, baskets, plates, matches and firewood, containers for water, even a fishing rod and hooks. After they’d done some exploring, they’d come across a tiny freshwater lake in the middle of the island, where they filled their water containers and Hinata fished.

“You can fish?” Kageyama had asked when Hinata had pulled out the rod without a second thought.

“Yeah, I was a fisherman before I became a pirates,” Hinata had said. “Wait, you can’t?”

Kageyama had crossed his arms and looked away. “Pirates don’t need to know how to fish.”

Hinata had rolled his eyes. “I guess you don’t _need_ to, but it’s a useful skill to have, especially at sea.”

It turns out it _was_ a useful skill to have, considering they’d been eating fish and fruit for the last three days.

Today, Kageyama had just come back from collecting a basketful of fruit. He sat beside Hinata at the edge of the lake and watched him fish.

“Nothing else is biting,” Hinata commented. He’d been sitting there for an hour and hadn’t felt a single tug on his line. Luckily he already had one fish beside him, ready to be gutted. He started to pull his line in, but suddenly it stopped. Hinata tugged it a couple more times, but it seemed it was stuck.

Hinata sighed dramatically. He pulled off his shorts and shirt and put his rod down.

“W-what are you doing?” Kageyama asked.

“The line’s stuck…probably on some rock. No wonder I wasn’t getting any bites.”

Hinata waded in the water, following his line into the deeper area of the lake. Once he found the end of the line, he dived into the water and unhooked his line from the bottom.

When he swam back to shore, he was met by a very startled Kageyama.

“You can swim,” he blurted, the end of his sentencing lilting up almost like it was a question.

“Um, yeah? Duh? I literally just swam over there?”

Kageyama’s eyes were wide but his eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth in a tight pout.

“Why do you look like that?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know if you’re surprised…or scared…or going to hurt me…”

“I’m just…um, im….im-impru – impressed.”

Hinata almost laughed out loud at Kageyama’s attempt at a complement. “Why? It’s just swimming. Wait…can you swim?”

“…no.”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Hinata hopped out of the water, sparkling Kageyama with water droplets. “You mean to say – you, a pirate, who lives on the ocean which is a _giant body of water_ – can’t swim?”

“Shut up,” Kageyama spat, turned the other way. “You don’t need to be an asshole about it.”

Hinata was genuinely surprised. How had Kageyama survived this long if he couldn’t swim? Storms often swept sailors off the deck, not to mention when they attacked boats at sea. Even just going about daily business on a ship – then again, Hinata had never noticed anyone else falling off the ship as regularly as he did.

Hinata reached out his wet hand and grabbed Kageyama’s arm. He was tense at first, but relaxed when Hinata said softly, “I can teach you, if you want.”

Kageyama turned around. “You would do that?”

Hinata smiled. “Well, it’s not like we can do much else on this island. And we can’t have you sailing around the world if you don’t know how to swim!”

“Okay.” For the first time, Kageyama smiled back. It was small, hardly noticeable, but it was there. It made Hinata’s heart swell. He was overjoyed he got to see this side of Kageyama, and relieved that this side even existed at all. Maybe the Captain and Suga were right – maybe being stranded on a deserted island together was a good bonding experience after all.

 

 

The final night on the island, Hinata lay next to Kageyama, looking up at the stars. He realized right then how much everything had changed since the beginning of the week. Kageyama seemed more open, and those swimming lessons had really taught him some humility. In exchange, he’d taught Hinata more about sword fighting, and Hinata realized Kageyama was a _really really_ good swordsman. He was, for the first time, happy to have him as an ally.

There was still a lot about Kageyama that he didn’t know yet, thought. One thing had been at the back of his mind the whole week. Longer, even.

“Hey, Kageyama. Remember the first night we were on board and Tsukishima called you King? What was that all about?”

Hinata could feel Kageyama freeze up. “‘S none of your business. Go to sleep.”

Hinata frowned. “I hate being left in the dark about things…”

Kageyama sighed. After a while, he said, “I’ll tell you sometime…but right now I’m fucking tired so shut up.”

“You shut up,” Hinata mumbled, burying his smile in his sleeve.

There was still a lot about Kageyama that he didn’t know yet, but for now, Hinata was content to simply lie next to him and fall asleep to the rhythm of his steady breathing.

 

 

A week had passed since they left Kageyama and Hinata on the island, and Suga was anxious to see them. He really hoped they’d worked things out; they were both hard workers, both great additions to the crew, and Suga knew they had a lot more in common than they thought.

That is, if they survived the experience.

This time, Suga insisted that he himself be the one to row the boat out to get them.

“Are you sure?” Daichi had asked. “You don’t know what could have happened…”

“You should have more confidence in them.” Suga smiled at him. “They’ll be fine. We were, weren’t we?

Daichi nodded and kissed him on the check. “Point taken.”

As Suga rowed closer to the island he could make out two figures sitting side by side on the beach. _That’s a good sign._ But, as he got closer, he could hear the fighting and see the flailing arms. _And that’s not a good sign._

Suga hauled the boat against the shore and called the boys over. They finally stopped arguing and ran over to him.

“Hinata, Kageyama, it’s good to see you two again,” Suga said as they piled themselves into the boat.

Hinata grinned. “Good to see you too! I bet Kageyama is glad to see you too, he was afraid that you guys wouldn’t come back!”

“Oi!” Kageyama hissed. “No I wasn’t!”

“Yeah, you totally were!”

“Was not!”

“Dumbass!”

“Idiot!”

Once he’d heard the shouting, Suga had been prepared to face the fact that they hadn’t worked it out. But hearing them now, seeing the lack of tension that had so obviously been there before, Suga knew something had changed.

As Hinata playfully punched Kageyama on the shoulder, Suga could make out Kageyama’s hesitant smile.

 _Something_ had definitely changed. Suga had only known him for a week, but in that time span, he didn’t think he’d seen Kageyama smile once.

Surprised but pleased, Suga was hesitant to ask, “What even happened on that island…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what _did_ happen with those two? I don't think Suga will ever know...or want to know...

**Author's Note:**

> Is this is cool AU? Is is super lame? Do you have any suggestions? Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
